


Белый шум

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindness, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку 5.20 IronHawk-Феста "АУ. Тони ослеп в Афганистане"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белый шум

**Author's Note:**

> прямая отсылка к другому марвелоканону

Белый шум вокруг, словно в уши набили ваты. Голова гудит, как после обстрела, а кончики пальцев онемели и слегка покалывают. Положение лежа. Медленное выныривание из сонной густоты. На руках что-то чешется, Тони царапает ногтями и натыкается на трубку капельницы. Мерный писк аппарата поддержания жизненных ритмов — теперь так звучит его сердце, высоко, иногда неровно, кривой на маленьком экране. Наверное. Тони силится подняться, открыть глаза, но ничего не выходит. Тони хочет протереть их, но пальцы касаются повязки на глазах, и от резкого движения в голове раздается вспышка горячей боли. Над ухом ватно раздается чей-то голос, сквозь огни под повязкой Тони не сразу разбирает, чей.  
— Тони, Тони, не трогай, нельзя, — пальцы посетителя перехватывают его руки, и Тони мгновенно узнает, чьи.  
— Не могу, руки чешутся, — комментирует Тони, понимая, насколько жалко он сейчас выглядит. Он сам даже не может на себя взглянуть. — Привяжи меня, — шепчет он, и не может, не может отогнать от себя страшную догадку, от которой становится невыносимо жутко, до тошноты. Желудок ноет, но, может быть, просто от голода, Тони не знает, сколько он уже лежит и питается через капельницу.  
— Тони… — Клинт кладет голову на одеяло, и от его голоса догадка только забирается еще глубже под кожу. Тони гадостно думать о том, что все что-то знают, а он сам — нет. Он гладит Клинта по волосам. Волосками на коже он чувствует лучи солнца, падающие сквозь щель между жалюзи, и по рукам бегут мурашки. Что, теперь только так?

__

Ему разрешают снять зудящую повязку. Но не дают сделать это ему самому — медсестра аккуратно разматывает, а когда заканчивает, Тони еле сдерживается, чтобы не полезть пальцами. Его руки держит Клинт, который все это время был рядом.

___

Адаптация проходит крайне медленно, отчасти потому, что Тони постоянно куда-то рвется, хочет делать все и сразу, а по ночам беззвучно утыкается в подушку. Ходить по комнатам Башни в одиночку практически невозможно, даже при наличии хорошей мышечной памяти, а доброжелательные подсказки Джарвиса — пять шагов прямо, поворот налево, три прямо — раздражают до зубовного скрежета, так, что Тони хочется разнести все к чертям. Пеппер решает не попадаться под руку, только иногда приносит кофе, передает чашку ему между сухих ладоней, убеждаясь, что он взял крепко и не уронит.   
Тони категорически отказывается использовать трость.

___

Он ложится на гладкий матрас и включает полную звукоизоляцию. Он часами лежит так, в тишине, во тьме, когда начинает чудиться звон в ушах. Он выкидывает из головы все, и пустота лежит вместе с ним.   
Тони не может спать, потому что ему каждый раз снится Афганистан.   
Ему снится раскаленный металл шлема.  
Запах паленой кожи.   
И тьма.

___

Тони думает, что сможет выиграть хоть что-то. Дамми подсовывает под руку нужные детальки, Джарвис комментирует процесс ежесекундно, но все равно ничего не выходит. Тони сжимает схему, она жалобно хрустит, и он швыряет ее в стену. К глазам по-прежнему нельзя притрагиваться. Особенно грязными руками.  
Когда Тони умывается, то смотрит сквозь тьму на зеркало, которое должно быть перед ним, и пытается представить, как он может сейчас выглядеть. Как выглядят его белесые глаза.   
Он не выходит из Башни. Когда приходит Пеппер, он одевает темные очки.

___

Клинт дотрагивается до его рубашки, до груди, до сердца, рвано бьющегося в ней, теперь — пискляво, высоко, ломаной линией, теперь — всегда, когда Клинт рядом; когда Клинт рядом, Тони отворачивается, но тот снимает с него очки, и Тони позволяет. Клинт целует его, Тони отчетливо чувствует запах пота, гормонов, выпитой вчера таблетки-стимулятора, слышит, как волоски на коже поднимаются, словно наэлектризованные. Тони настраивается на каналы восприятия.  
Тони смотрит на него бельмами сквозь тьму, и во тьме ему видится миражный силуэт лица. Силуэт пульсирует в такт раздающемуся где-то в соседней комнате цокоту каблуков Пеппер.  
Тони знает — что если очень захотеть, то…


End file.
